


What are you wearing?

by thistreasurehunter



Series: Klave drabbles [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nothing-bad-happens modern AU, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistreasurehunter/pseuds/thistreasurehunter
Summary: Away from home, Klaus gets lonely and calls Dave. Phone sex ensues.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Series: Klave drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922560
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	What are you wearing?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

*Phone rings*

Dave: *groggily* Hello?

Klaus: *apologetically* Oh sorry! Were you sleeping?

Dave: *voice still a little husky* Yeah, but no worries. I’d rather talk to you.

Klaus: I shouldn’t have called. I’m sorry. I just…. I couldn’t sleep and I wanted to hear your voice.

Dave: *concerned* What’s up, baby?

Klaus: *sighing* Eugh! Just… long day… Five’s had us all running around like crazy people. Diego won’t stop griping, Luther’s on the verge of a mental breakdown and the ghosts are being particularly annoying… So, you know… average day for The Umbrella Academy. We’ve only just got back now and my brain hasn’t had time to switch off yet.

Dave: Oh, sweetheart, I wish I was there to look after you. It’s so late, you need to sleep.

Klaus: I don’t think I can, I just feel so wired…

Dave: *pauses* Well, if you can’t sleep… how about we have sex?

Klaus: Um…. babe?

Dave: *quickly* Phone sex, obviously.

Klaus: Oh, I’m not sure… You were sleeping, I don’t want to disturb you.

Dave: Klaus baby, consider me disturbed. Now come on… Let me make you feel *stretching the word out* _good_ …

Klaus: I thought I was supposed to be the bad influence.

Dave: Oh, don’t worry, you are. But that doesn’t mean I can’t take a turn as well.

Klaus: *grinning* So how do you want to do this? Shall I start? *in a breathy voice* What are you wearing?

Dave: *in a mock sultry voice* Umm, baby… yeah… you wanna know what I’m wearing… yeah, I bet you do… well, I’ll tell you… I’m wearing dog tags and cargo boots…. And nothing else…

Klaus *laughing* You’re ridiculous!

Dave: *still in a joke sexy-voice* Oh, yeah, sounds like someone thinks they can do better than that, well *fake groan* I’d like to see them take the lead…

Klaus: *huffing a laugh* Okay, okay… *pauses* If I was with you right now, I’d crawl up your body, I’d run my fingers through your hair, then I’d pull you forwards by your dog tags and kiss you.

Dave: *swallows* Oh yeah, then what?

Klaus: I’d suck on your neck and kiss all the way down your chest…

Dave: *shuffling* Un huh…

Klaus: *sound of a zipper* Umm, then I’d take you in my mouth and I’d suck you just the way you like…

Dave: *sound of slapping skin* Oh, Klaus…

Klaus: Ooh, and then… *breathing deeply* and then I’d lube up my fingers and reach back and push them inside myself…

Dave: *low whine* Oh, fuck… Klaus…

Klaus: And then, *grunts* I’d straddle your waist, line you up and sink down onto you.

Dave: * sound of slapping gets louder* Oh, fuck Klaus! I’m… *gasps* oh, fuck, you’d feel so tight…

Klaus: Oh Dave, *panting* I’m fingering myself thinking about your cock… You’re so big, so hard… I’m so full… It’s amazing

Dave: Oh Klaus… I’d have my hands on your hips, helping you ride my cock…

Klaus: Nnggh…

Dave: *voice low* And then…. Oh… And then I’d start fucking up into you… oh yeah…. And I’d hit that spot and you’d throw your head back and shout my name…

Klaus: Dave! *gasping* Oh, feels so good…

Dave: *growling* Oh Klaus, you’re so perfect… so fucking sexy…

Klaus: *strangled noise* Oh, Dave!

Dave: Yeah baby?

Klaus: *slapping sound gets faster* Ooh, Dave, ooh I’m close…

Dave: *grunts* Me too, baby, me too…

*heavy breathing*

*wet slap of skin*

Klaus: *gasping* Oh, Dave! I’m gonna… I’m gonna…

Dave: Cum for me baby…

*fast slapping*

*strangled cry*

Klaus: Fuck, yes!

*grunts and gasps*

Dave: Oh, Klaus, oh you sound so fucking sexy when you lose it. Oh, yes, oh, I’m cumming, I’m cumming… Oh fuck! *breaks off with a cry*

*loud panting*

Klaus: *happily* Well fuck! That was hot!

Dave: *slightly breathless* Yeah…

Klaus: *breathing deeply* That was actually just what I needed. Thank you, baby… *yawns* I think I can finally sleep now…

Dave: *absently* Yeah, me too…

*two soft thunks*

Klaus: What was that?

Dave: *yawning* Oh, just my boots.

Klaus: Jeez, you were being serious!

Dave: *laughing*

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day! 💙


End file.
